1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of a computer system, and more specifically to the use of a computer system in delivering targeted invitations to participate in marketing research.
A research invitation is an announcement providing information for participating in marketing research, such as a survey or other marketing research program.
2. Discussion of the Background
Marketing research is used by advertisers, manufacturers, retailers, and consumer advocacy groups as well as other people, groups, and organizations to provide information on consumer psychology and trends. Information derived from marketing research is used to increase sales and deliver to consumers products that are more likely to be well received by the public. A common form of marketing research involves mass mailings, e-mails, and telephone calls to random consumers. These consumers are invited to participate in surveys, answer questionnaires, and to participate in live interviews with market surveyors. Thus, such marketing research is conducted in a random or quasi-random manner. As a result, many consumers invited to participate in marketing research may have little or no knowledge of the subject matter of the marketing research. As a result, many of the consumers who participate in marketing research are not helpful because they do not use or purchase products that are the subject of the research. Additionally, many consumers are annoyed by invitations, often in the form of “junk mail,” because the subject matter of the marketing research is unrelated to the consumers' purchasing behavior and habits.